


BR--EAK IT UP, YOU TWO!

by Trombonesonmars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: )(--E)(--E 38D, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, F/F, FLARP, Feferi totally powerplays, HOW DO3S TH4T 3V3N WORK?, Multi, She is soooooooo cheating, So who h8cked the system for you? I'm impressed :::;), Waterver do you mean? 38), With her dubious moon-based abilities?, YOU ARE 4T L3V3L 80 1N 4 CL4SS TH4T DO3S NOT 3X1ST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombonesonmars/pseuds/Trombonesonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi decides that she has just about enough of the scourge sisters' revenge cycles and decides to interrupt an argument gone violent by dragging them into an impromptu flarp session to work out their issues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BR--EAK IT UP, YOU TWO!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).



> Prompt: The young empress-to-be has to take steps to intervene between the two landdwellers, thus landing them all in the ashen quadrant, together. Whether this sustains and is functional is up to you. Can involve Flarping (possibly reluctant in Feferi’s case), if you like.

**Author's Note:**

> She dragged Sollux, Tavros, and Aradia into clouding for them. They are saving the footage for possible future blackmail on the three highblooded ladytrolls.


End file.
